


Purple - Wedding

by Ruenis



Series: Rune Factory - Rainbow Event - 2019 [7]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: Written for the #RFUnleashTheGays over at tumblr! :)01/26/19Rusk works diligently on a wedding cake for another couple – his boyfriend gets to talking and they realise maybe there's another wedding the two of them can talk about: their own.





	Purple - Wedding

Quiet as he watches Rusk pipe icing onto the cake, Micah wonders how it works, exactly. It  _ seems  _ as if Rusk is just squeezing the piping bag and moving himself just the smallest bit, making the pretty iced designs on the cake’s sides and top. Normally, he would ask for a quick lesson – Rusk is always happy to show him how – but it is probably not the best idea to ask while Rusk is working on a  _ wedding  _ cake. Perhaps another time, when the cake is for a slightly less important occasion.

Rusk holds up the piping bag after a moment and glances toward the other blond, the smallest of loving smiles on his lips as their eyes meet. “What do you think?” he asks curiously, taking a step toward his boyfriend, “If there’s frosting leftover, you can eat it.” There is still a rather large tub of it on the other counter, though it  _ should  _ be more than half gone by the time Rusk is finished icing all of the cakes. Where the cake is not covered by frosting, it is a light brownish shade. There are numerous purple stains on the apron covering his everyday clothing, and a bit of hardened, dried frosting on his pale arms.

Micah cannot help the sheepish smile that springs to his lips.  _ Anything  _ Rusk makes tastes delicious – but he is unsure of how it would feel, eating frosting directly from the bowl without anything else or cake to cut through the taste.

“I think it looks amazing, Rusk,” he says honestly, blue eyes glancing over the wedding cake. It is a combination of mint green and a light shade of purple, making for quite the beautifully soft piece, and the frosting is a ‘scalloped’ design, he thinks; Rusk had taught him the difference and names of a few of them, and this one resembles scales on a fish. It seems they wanted a soft, but elegant sort of feel, and the cake perfectly exudes that sort of feeling; Rusk has hit the nail on the head, in Micah’s  _ completely unbiased _ opinion.

“Is that the tasting cake?” he asks, pointing to a small chocolate cake that is currently cooling. It is considerably smaller in size compared to all the others, but then again, it  _ is  _ only meant to be a sample.

“No, that’s for us when I’m done with this,” Rusk says, gesturing to the wedding cake. Gently tapping it with his fingers, he tries to see how much it has cooled. It is still in its iron casing, and he will not be removing it for another hour at least, unless he gets particularly hungry. “I made that this morning, before you got here,” he says, “Princess Frey wanted an ‘apple pie cake’. Apparently, her fiancée loves apple pies.”

_ That’s sweet of her,  _ Micah cannot help but think, smiling at the comment. Raven has mentioned meeting her highness and her fiancée – the two of them reside in ‘Selphia’, where they apparently live peacefully with one of the Elder Dragons. It seems  _ their  _ dragon does not go around kidnapping people whenever someone proposes to them.

Aquaticus’ kidnapping of Collette when Marian proposed to her is still fresh on the mind, and is especially bitter as Marian could not rescue her fiancée on her own; no one here is quite used to fighting monsters like the people in the settlement are.

The princess and her fiancée specially ordered this cake two weeks ago, and just yesterday came back from Selphia to stay at Shino’s inn. It seems they intend on bringing it home with them tomorrow afternoon, once Rusk has finished the final details on it. Micah was not here when they ordered it – he had to help Pia deal with an annoying merchant, though he  _ had  _ come back in time to see the princess and her fiancée on their way out. It seems that the two of them are just slightly younger than he and Rusk are, but it seems they have already decided what they want to do with the rest of their lives. They seemed taken with one another, though the purple haired one seemed as if she was going to fall asleep at any moment – she looked  _ exhausted _ .

Planning a wedding is far more difficult than it looks.

Collette and Marian spent months on theirs, trying to decide what everyone would eat, how it would look, and Micah vaguely recalls Collette needing to convince Marian not to add any weird accessories to their gowns, and not make everyone drink from test tubes.

Still, it had been fun. It was worth every second spent on planning, judging from how joyous Marian and Collette had been – they looked so genuinely happy and in love, and their vows to each other had a few people in tears. Almost everyone was up the whole night celebrating – it turned into a game of who could stay awake the longest before passing out, a game which Marian had won, unsurprisingly. It turned out she had drunk something she referred to as an ‘energy booster’, and she was unable to sleep for three days afterward.

‘Energy boosters’ have since been banned in Sharance.

“.. cake is flavoured with cinnamon, brown sugar and nutmeg, and the filling is cinnamon coated baked apples,” Rusk says, and Micah hums softly at that, never having heard of an ‘apple pie cake’ before. It  _ sounds  _ as if it would taste good, and Rusk no doubt has left overs of it in the fridge, for the two of them to eat later on once the cake is finished and princess and her fiancée have gone. “The frosting is plain vanilla since the cake already has quite a bit of cinnamon in it.. She gave me fresh sticks to use..” he continues, slow, though Micah cannot quite hear him, lost in his own thoughts.

“Do you want to get married?” Micah asks, only realising what has come out of his mouth when Rusk makes a soft sound of annoyance, signalling he has made a mistake piping the cake. “Ah, I’m sor–..”

The rest does not come out. Rusk sets his piping bag down onto the counter, gently, and slowly turns to face the other blond, taking care not to accidentally bump into and ruin his cake. “Yes,” he says, cheeks flushed and eyebrows furrowed; he looks almost embarrassed to the unknowing eye – Micah recognises it as earnest seriousness.

Micah feels his own cheeks flush, and he straightens up, carefully meeting Rusk’s eyes. “To – to me?” he questions, earning a short nod. Heart in his throat, he shifts on his feet, gaze slipping to the piping bag full of purple coloured icing. It smells of vanilla, and Rusk had let him taste a small bit earlier – the frosting itself  _ did not  _ taste of apple pie, though the cake probably does. The frosting is probably coloured to match that girl’s purple hair.

The two of them have been dating for quite some time, now: nearly three years, though they have known each other almost four.

Truthfully, Micah  _ has  _ thought about it. Getting married. To Rusk.

Rusk is a complete sweetheart, and Micah greatly enjoys the time in which they get to spend together – they go on picnics almost every week, in the Privera Flowerfield and near Rainbow Falls in Oddward. Rusk bakes them small cakes for each outing, each one more delicious than the last, and they spend  _ hours  _ together, talking and eating and enjoying each other’s company.

It would be a lie if he tried to tell himself that he did not  _ love  _ Rusk when he can see the two of them spending the rest of their lives together.

Micah raises his head again to meet Rusk’s eyes – they are still serious, and he does not seem as if he will be changing his mind in spite of the accidental blurt.  _ You.. feel the same way, don’t you? Then.. _

“.. then.. will you..” he starts to ask, slow, only stopping when he remembers he is missing a key detail that comes with a proper proposal. “I.. left the ring I made you at home..” he realises.

It sits in one of his drawers, a pretty little thing made of silver with an aquamarine gem in it, specially made for Rusk about three months ago when Micah realised that this was the person he wanted to spend his life with. It is simple, and rather plain, but Micah did not want it to get in the way of Rusk’s baking and cooking; he  _ does  _ have a job to do after all, and he would rather Rusk wear a plain ring than take it off each time he has to go to work.

Rusk’s blue eyes widen in surprise. “Y.. you  _ made  _ me a ring?” he asks, and it comes out high –

The two of them stare at each other, at a loss for words for a moment before they both start laughing, neither of them having really prepared for something like this. Their laughter fades, and they continue to stare at one another, Rusk's smile slowly slipping as his face flushes again, unable to regain the serious composure he had made moments ago.

“Do you really want to get married?” Rusk asks, voice slightly unsteady. The question does not come out uncertain; it comes out more like surprised awe, and as Micah gently takes his hands and squeezes them, the smallest of loving smiles pulls once again at his lips.

“Of course,” Micah says softly, “Will you marry me, Rusk?”

Rusk nods, remaining still as Micah presses a kiss to his cheek. “I will,” he answers, firm, “The next wedding cake I bake will be ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> micah/rusk rarepair – micah/rusk rarepair – micah/rusk rarepair –
> 
> listen. rusk is one of the cutest character's in rf and i completely adore him, even more than zaid. it's a damn shame he didn't make it to rf4 so we could've dated him..
> 
> and it also makes me sad that there's almost no content of him :( he's totally my type


End file.
